


First Dog

by amanda_jolene



Series: The Nelsons [9]
Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Gen, The Nelsons AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda_jolene/pseuds/amanda_jolene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Nelsons get their first dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Dog

The first dog they ever own, Finn gets off some shady guy outside their crap apartment.

He’s grabbing the last box and turning the keys into the landlord and he’s so excited to be moving into their first house that he almost misses the guy trying to catch up to him. The guy is scruffy and he’s got a puppy hanging out of his pocket. “Need a dog, yeah?” 

Finn tries to tell him no, but the guy launches into a tirade about what the dog is (“Part boston terrier, part chihuahua, a dash of dachshund, a punch of-“) until Finn cuts him off with, “So, basically it’s a mutt.” 

“It’s not a mutt! He’s a-“

Finn looks at the puppy when the guy pulls him out of his pocket and yeah, it’s a mutt. Solid black except for its white paws that were about four times too big for its body, a teensy bobtail and the saddest eyes Finn had ever seen. The pup had a hungry look about him, too, that made Finn’s gut clench and he wondered if the guy was even feeding him.

“Give you a good price,” the guy finishes with a crooked smile. 

“How about I give you a half bottle of vodka and not beat the hell out of you for mistreating a dog?” 

The man laughs until Finn puts the box he’s holding down and takes a step forward. “Half bottle, you say?” 

The puppy rides shotgun and Finn keeps petting it and whispering sweet things to it while he’s driving. He’s not sure when it happens but the pup scrambles into his lap and up his shoulder, finally resting behind his neck. 

“You stink,” he tells the puppy who barks happily and laps at his ear. “It’s not a compliment.” 

Finn figures he’s got an hour before Rae comes home and he sets out to make the dog presentable. A quick bath in the sink gets rid of that horrendous odor but the pup wiggles around so much that Finn ends up with a soaking wet front. “Maybe you weren’t my best idea,” Finn tells him, wrapping him up snug in a towel. “Just engaged, new house, now a dog. Think I’m overdoing it?” 

A long pink tongue darts out and takes a swipe up Finn’s nose. He sputters, setting the dog on the floor. “There will be none of that in this house.” 

There’s no dog food in the house so Finn feeds him a bit of chicken and gives him a bowl of water and the puppy looks so despondent when it’s all gone that Finn gives him more. They repeat the process a few times (chicken, water, sad eyes, repeat) until the pup is literally dragging himself on his tummy across the kitchen floor. “I feel that way when I eat too many biscuits,” Finn tells him, scooping him off the floor.

Finn thinks about putting a bow around the dog’s neck but when he presents this idea, those big eyes plead with him not to so Finn settles for plopping him on the couch and setting on the floor so they’re eye level. “Alright, here’s the deal. I did you a solid and now it’s your turn to do me a solid, ok? Rae will be here any minute and it’s your job to wag around and be overjoyed to see her. Let her love on you and you do the same, but watch that tongue, understood?”

The front door opens and Finn put the dog on the floor and he figures something must have gotten through because the puppy is dancing, tail wagging when Rae walks in. There’s a moment of panic when he can’t remember if Rae actually likes dogs or not but he relaxes when she pick the pup up and cuddles him and Finn fights his laughter when she starts in with the baby talk. 

He’s feeling pretty good when she asks if it’s theirs and kisses him on the mouth when he nods yes. But then the dog wants in on the action and they break apart when his tongue darts between their pressed lips. 

“Told you to watch that tongue, didn’t I?” Finn asks, scratching behind the dog’s ears. “What’s his name going to be?” 

“Jarvis?” 

He gives her a sour look. “No dice. Try again.” 

Rae holds the dog up and studies his face. The teensy nub of a tail is wagging furiously, tongue darting out in a bid to lick her face as he whines mournfully at not being cuddled up to her anymore (Finn figures if he were a mutt, he’d look and act the same way around her). “Kinda looks like a Sammy to me.” 

“Sammy?”

She nods. “Sammy Nelson. Got a ring, right?” 

Sammy Nelson starts being a pain in the arse right away. Friday night is Finn and Rae’s date night but she decides she doesn’t want to go anywhere (“He’s just a baby. What if he gets scared?”) and Finn ends up going to get the carry out, dog food and puppy shampoo (“I can’t believe you washed him in dish soap, Finn Nelson!”) by himself. When he gets back, the dog situates himself between Finn and Rae and looks so smug that Finn has to resist the urge to stick out his tongue at the pup.

Rae gives Sammy another bath in the sink and Finn glowers at the dog because he doesn’t scramble around or slosh water everywhere with her. In fact, he practically preens under her attention and what a good boy talk. It’s not until she hands him to Finn (who’s holding the towel) that the dog starts to squirm and wiggle and Finn is left with another wet t-shirt. And then Finn winds up alone in the recliner because Rae and Sammy have commandeered the couch, using it for a game (Rae moving her hand along the cushions and Sammy chasing it and then demanding to be petted when he pounced on her). 

There’s a minor disagreement on where the dog is going to sleep. 

“Not in our bed, Rae.” 

“But he’s just a baby.” 

“Not sleeping with a dog,” Finn shakes his head, pulling his shirt off. “He needs to go to the vet and be checked out, anyway. But no, not sharing sheets with a mutt.” 

“Well, you can’t leave him out there!” Her voice is getting high pitched and Sammy (who has his paws stuck under the bedroom door) lets loose a howl. “Finn, come on!” 

“I out a pillow and blanket out there for him, Rae. He’s fine.” 

He moves to kiss her, hands skimming up under her shirt but she’s not into it because that damn dog sounds like he’s dying right outside their door. “Listen to him.” 

“I can hear him just fine. Sure the neighbors can, too.” 

Finn relents on letting him into the room but he stands firm when he blocks Rae from putting Sammy on the bed. She glowers at him a bit as they fix him up a bed on the floor and she sits with him, hands stroking his fur until he’s asleep while Finn watches TV. 

Doesn’t matter that she’s mad at him, he supposes, because something about their new house had made them both lustier than ever for each other (he guess it was the thrill of knowing their neighbors couldn’t hear them). She’s shedding her pajamas and then pulling his down, mouths feverish against each other. She bucks and moans beneath him and then she’s on top and he’s the one being loud. They roll around a bit and land with a thump on the floor. Finn figures one day that’s going to happen and it’s not going to be funny but today it is and she laughs until he moves against her again. 

Finn is afraid he’s about to bite through his lip at the amount of concentration it’s taking him to hold it together for just a moment longer because she’s almost there and so is he but he can just- and then she comes apart around him and he’s a half second away from-

There’s a searing pain in his side and he swats at it, sending the puppy flying. 

“Sammy!” Rae scrambles up and Finn isn’t sure what’s aching more at this point- his dick or his side. He swipes his hand across the injury and there’s a trace of blood but nothing serious. 

“That damn dog has to go,” Finn tells her, pulling on his boxers and heading towards the bathroom. 

“He thought you were hurting me! He was protecting me!” She defends. 

“Those weren’t hurt noises!” He checks his side in the bathroom mirror. “Great. I probably have rabies.” 

She tells Sammy to stay, pushing him back before closing the bathroom door. “Don’t be dramatic. You’re fine,” she looks over the tiny bite before wetting a wash cloth and wiping the traces of blood away. “Don’t get rid of him.”

He sighs, leaning against the counter. “I’m not. Just spoutin’ off.” 

“You alright? I mean, really?” 

“Fine, I s’pose. He has to sleep out in the hall, though.”

She agrees, kissing his mouth and then his jaw and then his neck and she got a hold on him through his boxers and even with Sammy pawing and whining at the door, she sinks to her knees and Finn figures this ain’t so bad.

(It will take years for man and dog to reconcile their differences and it comes late one night when Finn is sitting in the backyard. He’s gotten Rae calmed down and asleep and he’s taking his turn with the tears. Sammy, who has always been by Rae’s side is pawing at the door and Finn lets him and sits back on the steps. Sammy has never paid Finn much mind but tonight he puts his head on Finn’s knee and doesn’t run away when Finn cries into his fur.)


End file.
